Ghostlands
|Row 2 title = Races |Row 2 info = Sin'dorei Jungle Troll Kaldorei Undead Scourge |Row 3 title = Ruler |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Major Settlements |Row 4 info = Farstrider Enclave Sanctum of the Sun Shalandis Isle Sanctum of the Moon Dawnstar Spire Windrunner Spire |Row 5 title = Minor Settlements |Row 5 info = An'telas An'daroth An'owyn Goldenmist Village Suncrown Village Windrunner Village Zeb'Nowa Zeb'Sora Zeb'Tela |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Southern Quel'Thalas |Row 7 title = Affiliations |Row 7 info = }} This shadowy region of Quel'Thalas has seen much death and destruction in recent years. Ruined and deadened by the Scourge's march to Silvermoon, the Ghostlands are a haunted, plagued, decrepit, and dangerous area. Vengeful phantoms of the battles with the Scourge and a majority of the undead remnants left over from the invasion of Quel'Thalas still linger here, as well as one of the vilest traitors to the elven people. History Once a part of Eversong Forest, the Elrendar River was all that separated these forests from the northern woodland. Its largest settlement was Tranquillien and housed the abode of the renowned Windrunner family. An'owyn, An'telas, and An'daroth, three locations in the forest from which key ley lines forked, were each imbued with a mooncrystal that connected all the way to Quel'Danas. With the crystals in place, they passively empowered Ban'dinoriel, the great magic shield protecting Silvermoon. The mooncrystals' locations were hidden in an invisibility stasis and protected by guardians, to ensure no invaders learned their secrets. The fierce Amani trolls also based their power in this region of Quel'Thalas, from their foreboding city of Zul'Aman. The formal entrance to Quel'Thalas is taken through the Thalassian Pass, located far to the south. Third War & Reclamation The entrance to Quel'Thalas, named the Thalassian Pass, located in southern Ghostlands. The Ghostlands claimed their name during the Third War, in which the Undead Scourge invaded Quel'Thalas and capriciously defiled, slaughtered, and tore their way through the woodlands. The Elfgates were overcome, the mooncrystals were pilfered, their guardians slain, and the entire southern woodland fell to the Scourge's corruption. Most, if not all of the elven settlements were obliterated during the invasion, not to be reclaimed until years later. Towns and villages were razed, and human necromancers saw to the reanimation of fallen elves. Under Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, the Farstriders put up a vicious but impossible fight against the Scourge and were forced north. The elves, now calling themselves the Sin'dorei in honor of the perished, eventually gathered their strength and began taking back portions of Eversong Woods, restoring much of their kingdom, including their beloved capital. However, the elves were divided on how to approach the Ghostlands. Some were content to remain north, while others (such as Lady Liadrin) would not rest until all of Quel'Thalas was reclaimed, the Scourge destroyed and driven from the land forever. When the Blood Knight order was formed, several of their first missions took place in the Ghostlands, and the Farstriders also began re-establishing a presence. Burning Crusade The zone's story begins some time after Blood of the Highborne and focuses mostly on reclaiming the land from the Scourge. The remnants of the Scourge still dwell in the deadened forests, lingering spirits continue to aimlessly haunt the land they had lost their lives defending, and all manner of undead horrors still plague the land; however, the blood elves, reinforced by their new Forsaken allies - Sylvanas Windrunner's people - have begun to make real progress against the invaders. Among other things, adventurers are tasked with reclaiming the fallen spires and towns, laying restless spirits to rest, battling the opportunistic Amani trolls, and finding a way to bring the great traitor Dar'Khan Drathir to justice once more. Tranquillien, Farstrider Enclave, and the Sanctum of the Sun have been reclaimed as key points to stand strong against the elves' many enemies. Dar'Khan rules the lingering undead from Deatholme, while the Amani has scattered outposts across the zone. A regiment of night elves, far from Kalimdor, has also arrived in the Ghostlands in a hostile manner. The Magisters and the Farstriders, with help from adventurers, succeeded in killing Dar'Khan and halting his plans for the region. Zul'jin, the feared warlord of the Amani, would also fall in the months to come, cleansing the Ghostlands of two of its most hated enemies. Although the blood elves had made progress against the Scourge, even without the presence of Dar'Khan, the undead still occupied the land in great numbers. The vigilant Farstriders hold onto the land tenuously, relying on continued Forsaken aid and, recently, the support of the Sunfury. Cataclysm When the Zandalari formed a new troll empire, the Amani remnants, now led by Warlord Daakara, pledged their allegiance to it. Instructed to gather in Zul'Aman and marshal their forces, the Amani found enemies in Silvermoon's ranger-general Halduron Brightwing and his Farstriders, as well as his Horde ally Vol'jin of the Darkspear and his Siame-Quashi, and Vereesa Windrunner and her rangers from Dalaran. The three of them combined their forces, and the Amani's latest attempt to reassert dominance ended in failure. War Crimes The Ghostlands was used as a covert meeting location by Sylvanas and Vereesa Windrunner, who bonded in the place of their birth. The Scourge still seems to be active in the Ghostlands to some degree. Fanon Restoration Efforts by House Firesong Note: The following consists of role-play conducted by House Firesong. Users may choose how and if this information is acknowledged in their own role-play. Nine years after the invasion, House Firesong began a campaign to restore the Ghostlands from the blight. Their initial reclamation of the Sanctum of the Moon was successful, with the structure rebuilt and its function restored. However, efforts to push further south were rebuked, and House Firesong has since focused its attention largely on the northern Ghostlands, rebuilding Goldenmist Village and establishing their presence at the Dawnstar Spire, from where restoration efforts are overseen and aided. Druids and shaman have aided with efforts to restore sections of forest, and regrowth is most noticeable in the totemically warded garden outside the Sanctum of the Moon, the ancient wood north of Dawnstar Spire, and the partially cleansed "Green Corridor" beween Goldenmist and the Sanctum of the Moon. House Firesong maintains an active presence at the spire and in the northern Ghostlands, seeking to further their gains. See Wowpedia Category:Places Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Forests Category:Ghostlands Locations Category:Lordaeron (Subcontinent) Locations